Time Lady's Fairy Tale Theater - Pretty Goldilocks
by Time Lady
Summary: Adapted from the story by Madame d'Aulnoy. A young man is sent by his king to bring the king's marriage proposal to a neighboring princess. What trials and tribulations will the princess put the man through? To whom will the princess give her heart?


The Story of Pretty Goldilocks  
  
As Retold by Time Lady, based on the story by Madame d'Aulnoy.  
  
------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the original version of "The Story of Pretty Goldilocks," which can be found at: http://etext.lib.virginia.edu/etcbin/toccer-new?id=LanBlue&images=images/modeng&data=/texts/english/modeng/parsed&tag=public∂=19&division=div1  
  
-----  
  
Once upon a time, there was a princess considered the prettiest in the world. Her long, golden hair hung in curls down to her waist, earning her the nickname Pretty Goldilocks, though her true name was Catherine. Daily her maids would make her a crown of flowers for her hair. Princess Catherine always wore the finest of gowns embroidered with jewels. It was said that she was of such extreme beauty that all who saw her fell in love with her.  
  
In the neighboring kingdom lived a handsome, wealthy, and unmarried king named Taichi. Word of the famed beauty of Princess Catherine spread to his kingdom. From all of the stories told him, King Taichi fell deeply in love with the princess.   
  
He sent his ambassador Koushirou off in a splendid carriage made expressly to impress Princess Catherine. Then King Taichi set about making preparations in the castle, for Taichi was certain Koushirou would not fail to convince the princess to return with him. The king wanted to be sure everything was ready for his new bride.  
  
Ambassador Koushirou arrived at Princess Catherine's palace. She listened politely to his petition. "Thank you and your king for his kind request," Catherine told him politely. "But I have no wish to marry." The princess was too well bred to accept the gifts of jewelry Taichi had sent, but she did consent to keep a pair of beaded hair clips. With the rest of the costly gifts, Koushirou returned to Taichi with a heavy heart. Everyone was angered that Koushirou returned without the princess. King Taichi appeared inconsolable.  
  
Now, at the court of King Taichi resided a young man named Takeru. Many people were jealous of how close he and the king were. Takeru was privy to many state secrets. It did not help that he was also handsome and intelligent. One day, after the return of Ambassador Koushirou, Takeru was discussing the situation with several when he said, "Had the king sent me to see Princess Catherine, she would have most certainly returned with me."  
  
Takeru's enemies then went to the king and told him of Takeru's statement, adding that it appeared as if the young man thought he was more handsome and thought the princess would have followed him willingly.  
  
King Taichi flew into a rage. "So, he thinks he can take advantage of my misfortunes? Then let him starve to death in the dungeons!"  
  
Thinking nothing further of his chance comment, Takeru was totally taken aback when a pair of guards dragged him off to the dungeon. His pitiful cell contained nothing more than a pile of old hay for a bed. Luckily, a small stream of water trickled through one of the cracks in the stones saved him from dying of thirst.  
  
Many a day he sat in the cell lamenting about what had happened. "I am the king's most faithful and loyal subject! What can I have done to deserve this treatment?" One day, it chanced that King Taichi passed by the small cell window and overheard Takeru. He stopped to listen, though Takeru's enemies bade him not to.   
  
"Quiet!" Taichi raised his hand for silence. "I would hear what he has to say." The king approached the cell window.  
  
"My lord!" begged Takeru. "Forgive me, but what have I done to earn such a punishment?"  
  
"You mocked me and my ambassador by saying that Princess Catherine would have returned with you."  
  
"It is true sire. Had I been the one sent to the princess, I would have been able to present all of your best qualities in such a way that the princess would not have been able to resist! Forgive me, but I can not see why this would have made you so angry."  
  
Taichi didn't seem to think so either, when it was presented in this manner. He glared at those who tried to mislead him, then ordered Takeru released from the dungeon. By way of apology, King Taichi treated Takeru to a wonderful supper.  
  
Politely the king waited for his favorite to finish. Inside, Taichi felt bad for his mistreatment of Takeru. Once Takeru had sated his hunger, King Taichi presented his proposition. "Despite Princess Catherine's earlier refusal, I still deeply love her and wish for her to become my wife. Would you go and present my proposal?"  
  
"Most certainly sire," replied Takeru, who was not one to hold a grudge.  
  
"Excellent. I will begin preparations at once for a grand escort!"  
  
"If you don't mind, sire, I would like to begin first thing in the morning. All I need is a good horse to ride."  
  
"You shall have as you desire."  
  
---  
  
Takeru set out the next morning. He brought with him a several letters from the king and a little book in which to write ideas to present to the princess. Whenever a new thought struck him, he dismounted so that he could it down before it was forgotten.  
  
As he traveled along the road, a particularly inspiring idea hit him. He dismounted, sat down under a tree beside a river, and began writing. Suddenly he heard a strange sound. Nearby a Rukamon flopped helplessly as it tried to return to the water. Takeru felt sorry for it and helped the poor Rukamon back into the river.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness," said the Rukamon. "Someday I hope I will be able to return the favor." It then disappeared into the water. Astonished at the Rukamon's politeness, Takeru pocketed the notebook and continued on his journey.  
  
The young man journeyed on for a few hours. He stopped his horse and set it to graze while he unpacked his lunch. A great commotion came from a nearby tree. Takeru saw a Piyomon fly out of the trees in great haste. An Airdramon was right on its tail. Instantly Takeru withdrew his bow, notched an arrow, and let it fly at the Airdramon. Startled, the Airdramon turned. At the sight of other arrows flying its way, the Airdramon flew off into another direction.  
  
The Piyomon landed beside Takeru. "Thank you so much! I don't even want to know what that Airdramon planned to do if it caught me. If I can ever do anything to help you, I will." With that, it flew off back to its tree.   
  
Happy the Piyomon was safe, Takeru finished his lunch and went on his way. He continued to ride for several hours. As the evening drew close, he found himself in a wooded area. "I hope I'm out of here before it's too dark to see," he thought.  
  
Takeru guided his horse cautiously through the wood. Then he heard sounds of a struggle. Following the noise led him to a great net set by trappers. An Owlmon was caught in the net. "Hold on a moment," said Takeru. "Let me see if I can free you." Working quickly, the young man managed to free the Owlmon.  
  
"I thought I was a goner," said the Owlmon as it flew up to a branch. "A little while longer and the trappers might have had me. I will remember this favor." It then flew off.  
  
The rest of Takeru's journey was relatively uneventful. Along the way he purchased several gifts for the princess, including a sweet little Patamon. When Takeru arrived at the city, his jaw dropped at the magnificent sight. Even the buildings appeared bejeweled. Fragrant flowers lined every street. People went about their business dressed in elegant silks and brocades.   
  
Takeru found a room for himself and Patamon at a fine inn. He rested, then set about making the two of them presentable. The young man dressed himself in an elegant green and yellow brocaded suit, with a green velvet hat decorated with white plumes. Patamon was reluctantly adorned with a green silk bow around his neck.  
  
Trying to appear as refined and graceful as he could, Takeru presented himself at the palace. The guards conducted him to an ante-chamber while a message was sent to the Princess, announcing Takeru's arrival as an emissary from King Taichi.  
  
---  
  
"Takeru, did you say?" asked the princess as she received the message. "No doubt he is handsome and charming."  
  
"He most certainly is, my lady," said Miyako, one of Catherine's ladies-in-waiting. "We watched from one of the windows when he arrived at the palace and couldn't stop looking at him until he was out of sight."  
  
"When you were supposed to be running an errand for me?" asked the princess with an uplifted eyebrow. "Mon Dieu! Instead you were gawking at strangers from the windows. Now, be quick and have the servants bring my wine velvet dress with the ermine trim." She turned to one of the other maids. "Fetch my shoes and bring a fresh garland of flowers for my hair." To another maid she ordered "Have the footmen sweep the throne room and make it presentable. This young man must surely see why I have been given the nickname 'Pretty Goldilocks.'"  
  
The maids scurried about, following the princess' orders and tripping over each other. Princess Catherine tried not to roll her eyes in exasperation while one of the maids brushed out her famous long, golden curls. At last the fresh flowers were brought and set upon the princess' head. She examined herself in a mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. Then she proceeded to the throne room and sat in her magnificent golden throne. Court musicians began to play. Only when Princess Catherine was certain the atmosphere was perfect did she send for Takeru.  
  
Lady Miyako led Takeru into the throne room, then took up her position beside the princess. On the other side stood a Floramon, apparently the princess' pet. But Takeru had eyes only for Princess Catherine. In his mind the descriptions did not do her justice. Her soft accent soon had the young man enthralled. It was a few minutes before the awestruck young man regained his senses and delivered his speech to the princess. He extolled every possible virtue King Taichi could have, presenting a picture that certainly had the Lady Miyako fanning herself and considering running off to his kingdom.  
  
"Please your highness," entreated Takeru at the end of his speech. "Please accept my king's proposal. Do not let me return home disappointed."  
  
Catherine smiled at the young man. Truly she could see why the maids spent the time watching him. However, the proposal was from the king. "Sir Takeru, you have given me many excellent reasons to consider your King Taichi's proposal. A few weeks ago I was walking by the river with my entourage. As I took off one of my gloves, a ring I was wearing slipped off into the water. The ring has been passed down from mother to daughter for many generations. In my heart, it is more valuable than anything. I have sworn to not listen to any marriage proposals until the ring is returned." Catherine took a deep breath. "I could not possibly listen to any petitions for marriage unless the ambassador took it upon himself to return my ring."  
  
Takeru's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. "I will endeavor to do so. In the meantime, please accept the gifts I have brought."  
  
"Merci, but your King Taichi has already been more than generous. I could not accept anything further."  
  
"As your highness wishes." With a low bow, Takeru departed the throne room, followed by Patamon.  
  
They returned to the inn. Takeru flopped onto the bed to lay back and think. "Aren't you going to eat?" asked Patamon as he flew over to the food on the table.  
  
"I'm not hungry." He rolled over onto his stomach and watched Patamon. "She gave me that task on purpose you know. It's impossible."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I can't return home without the princess. King Taichi would never forgive me." Takeru sighed a deep, melancholy sigh.  
  
"Well, I guess we can go down to the river and look over things."  
  
"After who knows how many weeks? It'll be impossible to find the ring."  
  
"Nothing is truly impossible. Get some sleep. Things will look better in the morning."  
  
"I doubt it," thought Takeru as he closed his eyes.  
  
Takeru slept little that night. He was up at the crack of dawn feeling as melancholy as before. As soon as Patamon awoke, they walked down to the river. They walked along the river. Takeru thought it was futile but Patamon, who was lower to the ground, kept his eyes open.  
  
"Takeru! Takeru!"  
  
The young man looked around. "Who's there?"  
  
A Rukamon popped its head out of the water. "I heard of your quest and wanted to return the favor. Here." Takeru approached the Rukamon. Into his hand it dropped a gold ring engraved with the crest of the princess. "You saved my life before. It was the least I could do."  
  
Takeru's spirits began to soar. "Thank you! A million times thank you!" With a wave of its flippers, the Rukamon swam back down the river.  
  
---  
  
"Your highness," said Lady Miyako. "That handsome young man, Takeru, has returned."  
  
"He must be coming to say good bye," mused Princess Catherine aloud. "He must have finally realized the task was impossible."  
  
Again she received Takeru in the throne room. She was more than surprised when Takeru knelt before her, presenting her gold ring. Catherine accepted it. After a brief examination, she knew it was the one she had lost."  
  
"Merci," she said as she slipped the ring on her finger. "You are quite fortunate to have found this."  
  
"Your highness, I have done as you requested." Takeru remained on one knee.   
  
Catherine tilted her head. "Then perhaps you would fulfill my next request. Prince Mamemon, whose kingdom is not far from here, once requested my hand in marriage. I refused. In response he has issued the most fearful threats, vowing to destroy my country. Prince Mamemon is this giant, round creature, not even human, who would rain destruction upon my lands. He has killed many of my people. Before I could listen any further to marriage proposals, I would ask that his crown, which they say grows attached to his head, is brought to me."  
  
Takeru noticed that Lady Miyako's face paled. Yet the lady-in-waiting remained silent. "Very well, your highness. I will most likely die in the effort, but it will have been to protect you and your country." Now even Catherine blanched, apparently surprised at Takeru's response.  
  
"But it is most dangerous!" protested the princess. "Would it not be better for me to remain unwed than for you to risk your life?"  
  
"Lives have already been lost, as you have said yourself," returned Takeru. "Should I return to my king without you my life may as well be forefit." He stood, bowed, and left before Catherine could further protest."  
  
"Mon Dieu, what have I done?" murmured Catherine when Takeru was gone.  
  
"You've condemned a really good looking guy to death because you refused to accept his master's proposal," returned Miyako in a less than respectful tone.  
  
---  
  
Mounted astride his horse and accompanied by Patamon, Takeru set out for Prince Mamemon's lands. Everyone he met tried to warn Takeru of the futility of his actions, but Takeru would hear none of it.  
  
"Well, maybe my Air Shot will defeat him," said Patamon.  
  
"Maybe. I think we should see what Prince Mamemon is like before we make definite plans." Takeru was less than confident, but he knew he could not fail for both his king and the princess.  
  
As they approached Prince Mamemon's castle, they bit back their revulsion. The entire ground was covered with bones. The castle itself was enormous. Then the door opened, and Prince Mamemon appeared. The giant creature was like a yellow sphere towering over the trees. He wore a long cloak that knocked trees over as he walked past.  
  
"Who dares challenge me!" bellowed Prince Mamemon.  
  
"I, Takeru, on behalf of Princess Catherine."  
  
When Prince Mamemon heard this, he looked down and saw Takeru standing, sword drawn. The giant fell into a rage. "Smiley Warhead!"  
  
The attack would have killed Takeru instantly had it reached him. At the instant of the attack, however, a Piyomon perched on the top of Prince Mamemon's head and pecked at his eyes. It beat at him with its wings and hit him with several Magical Fire attacks. Patamon joined with his Air Shot. Prince Mamemon was so distracted that he couldn't attack. Takeru rushed in, his sword raised high, and gave Prince Mamemon several strokes of the sword, eventually dealing him a killing blow. He then sliced off the attached crown for the princess while the Piyomon perched on a nearby branch.  
  
"Thank you," said Takeru. "Your distraction was most timely."  
  
"It was the least I could do. You rescued me from that Airdramon."  
  
"Your help was much appreciated. Thank you." With the crown in tow, Takeru and Patamon began the return journey to the palace.  
  
---  
  
Princess Catherine heard shouting from the window. "Mon Dieu," she thought sadly. She was afraid to ask what was going on. Certainly Takeru had been killed. She was more than surprised to see Takeru approaching the palace, Prince Mamemon's crown dragging behind him. Her heart leapt with joy to see that Takeru was still alive. Excitedly she called for her maids to get her ready to receive Takeru in her throne room.  
  
"Prince Mamemon has been vanquished," announced Takeru as he entered the room and bowed low. "Perhaps now you will accept my king's proposal."  
  
"Forgive me Takeru, but I can not accept a marriage proposal until I have been brought water from the Gloomy Cavern. Just outside of town is a cave guarded by a Skull Greymon that kills anyone who tries to pass him. Inside the cave is a hole that you must enter, full of Gekomon and Chuumon. The hole leads to another cave. This cave contains the Fountain of Health and Beauty. I must have some of this water before I can leave my kingdom. It has wondrous properties. That which is beautiful remains beautiful, while the ugly becomes beautiful. The water makes the old grow young and the young remain youthful. I can not accept your master's proposal until some of this water."  
  
"Your highness, you truly have no need of this water. However, I am the unlucky one whose death you apparently desire. I must go where you send me, though I will most likely never return."  
  
Though Princess Catherine refused to relent, her heart went out to the young boy. She knew there was no way he would change his mind, but she was still unwilling to accept the marriage proposal. As he left, she heard Lady Miyako saying "What a waste of life. He's so handsome and he's throwing his life away. I'll bet that he's going alone, too."  
  
"The princess is asking the impossible," returned Floramon.   
  
---  
  
Takeru heard all of the comments. Yet he was devoted both King Taichi and Princess Catherine. He promised King Taichi he would bring back the princess, but when the princess asked Takeru to do something, he felt as if he could not refuse her. So when she handed him the crystal decanter, he felt as if he had no choice to make the attempt, though it would cost him his life.  
  
He and Patamon drew close to the cave. Then Takeru's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. Just inside the cave entrance he could make out a gigantic creature made entirely of bones. However, Takeru was determined to fulfill Princess Catherine's request. He took his sword and the decanter. "Patamon, if I should not make it, return to the princess and tell her I did not survive. Then go to King Taichi's kingdom and tell the king all that has befallen me."  
  
"Takeru, you can't!" protested Patamon. "It's not worth it!"  
  
"Takeru!" called another voice. An Owlmon landed in front of them. "You rescued me from the net. Now it is time for me to return the favor. I know all of the passages of the Gloomy Cavern and can easily find the fountain."  
  
"You have my deepest thanks," said Takeru as he willingly handed the decanter to the Owlmon. The Owlmon easily flew past the Skull Greymon into the caves. Takeru and Patamon only waited a short time before the Owlmon returned with a decanter full of the precious water.  
  
"One good turn deserves another," said the Owlmon as it handed over the decanter.  
  
"There is no way I could say thank you enough," repeated Takeru.  
  
Jubilantly the young man returned to the castle and presented the decanter to the surprised princess. Catherine knew she could postpone it no longer. Graciously she accepted King Taichi's proposal and began preparations to leave her kingdom.   
  
During the long journey, Catherine spent much time with Takeru. She soon found herself falling in love with the young man. "We should have remained in my kingdom," she said to him from time to time. "There I could have made you my king."  
  
"I can not go against King Taichi's wishes," said Takeru, though his heart said otherwise. "Even for a kingdom, though my heart has been yours since the first time I laid eyes upon you."  
  
Soon they arrived at the kingdom. King Taichi joyously rode out to meet them. The betrothal was soon announced with much celebration. Despite her engagement to King Taichi, Princess Catherine soon found that she hated to be without Takeru near. Often she praised him out loud.  
  
"You should be glad to have someone as loyal as Takeru," she would say. "If it weren't for him, I would have never left my kingdom. He performed many impossible tasks before I would consent to accompany him."  
  
Takeru's enemies used the princess' comments as fuel for their fire. "As if no one else could have accomplished such tasks!" they scoffed. "It appears as if the princess cares more for Takeru than for you, your highness."  
  
"Yes," agreed King Taichi. He wanted nothing to interfere with the upcoming wedding. Therefore he ordered his guards to chain Takeru and throw him into the dungeon. As his reward for his faithful service, Takeru was imprisoned. He saw no one save the jailer, who brought nothing to eat save a crust of bread and water, and Patamon, who brought Takeru news from the outside.  
  
When Catherine heard what had happened, she begged and pleaded with Taichi to release Takeru. This angered Taichi even more. Eventually Catherine realized she could not sway him.  
  
The day of the wedding approached. Despite the celebrations, Catherine remained quiet and melancholy throughout the ceremony. Taichi wondered if perhaps his new bride felt he was not handsome enough for her. After the vows were said, he slipped out of the feasting to Catherine's room. He knew of the decanter from the Fountain of Health and Beauty and decided to splash himself with the water.  
  
Unbeknownst to King Taichi, one of the maids had knocked the crystal decanter onto the floor while she was dusting that morning. Every last drop of the water spilled onto the floor. Frightened, the maid cleaned up the mess. She remembered an identical decanter in King Taichi's room and put it on Catherine's shelf, hoping the princess wouldn't notice the change.  
  
In this decanter was a special water. Long ago the kingdom had done away with beheading and hanging as ways to deal with dangerous criminals. Instead this water had been discovered which put the user into the eternal sleep of death. Unaware of the change, Taichi splashed the water on his face. Instantly he fell to the ground in a sleep from which no one could wake him.  
  
As the wedding celebration turned to mourning the king, Patamon brought the news to Takeru. Takeru pleaded with his little friend to remind the new queen of his predicament. Nodding, Patamon flew off to find Catherine.  
  
The entire castle was in an uproar over King Taichi's sudden death. Catherine was now a widow only hours after she had been married. Councilors and advisors swarmed around her, despite her Floramon's best efforts to keep them at a distance.  
  
Patamon tried to push through the crowd and failed. Instead he flew over their heads. "Your highness, please don't forget poor Takeru, who has done so much for you."  
  
Catherine's eyes went wide. Without a word she pushed through the throng of people and ran down to the dungeons. Patamon and Floramon followed right behind. She demanded the keys from the jailer, then proceeded to unchain Takeru with her own hands. Then she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Come Takeru," she whispered into his ear. "Let us turn this mourning back into a celebration, for I will marry you and make you my king."  
  
Queen Catherine led Takeru from the dungeon. He insisted on observing a respectful period of mourning in honor of the late King Taichi. Once the month of mourning ended, another wedding celebration was arranged.   
  
Takeru and Catherine married. They ruled both kingdoms justly and wisely, had many children, and lived to a grand old age.  
  
And most importantly of all, they lived happily ever after.  
  
The End.   
  
---  
  
Author's notes:  
  
-This story is based upon "The Story of Pretty Goldilocks" by Madame d'Aulnoy. She's the same person who wrote "The White Cat," from which I derived "The White Gatomon."  
  
-Rukamon is the Japanese name for Dolphmon.  
  
-Piyomon is the Japanese name for Biyomon. The Japanese name for her attack is "Magical Fire."  
  
-Yes, there is a Prince Mamemon, and yes, there really is no way Piyomon and Patamon could really defeat him (he's a mega), but this is a fairy tale. Go with it.  
  
-All right, I know a few of you probably won't like my putting Taichi into this position, but he's not a bad guy. He's just getting bad advice.  
  
-Don't have a heart attack because I decided to do a Taichi/Catherine/Takeru triangle. 1, I didn't think the role of Pretty Goldilocks was suitable for Hikari (personality wise) or for Sora. 2, I could have done this with Daisuke/Miyako/Ken or Jyou/Mimi/Koushirou (Izzy), or any one of a dozen combinations. But I didn't. 3, I had wanted to do this idea with one of the other groupings but just didn't get the motivation. Then I was emailing something to Dreamwalker on other couplings and my reasoning. This combination hit, the idea crystallized, and I basically spent every free moment of today working on this story (when I should have been finishing something else instead).  
  
-Yes, I still like Takari. But I also like Takatherine and Taicatherine. Variety is the spice of life. I'm going to be exploring new and different couples in upcoming stories. If you feel like posting something like I received on another story (specifically the review that said "Takari 4-ever" when I stated there would be Kenyako and 4 new couples), then consider reading my "Guide to Reviewing with Cody and Izzy," then coming back and reviewing.  



End file.
